leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
2009
2008 2009 2010 Timeline January : January 20: U.S. Inauguration Day: President Barack Obama takes office. : January 29: Pres. Obama signs the Lilly Ledbetter Fair Pay Act. February : February 4: Pres. Obama signs the Children’s Health Insurance Reauthorization Act. : February 4: Female suicide bomber kills 35 in Baghdad. : February 11: "What kind of heat would Jesus pack?" The Arkansas House of Representatives approves by a vote of 57-42 a bill allowing worshippers to conceal firearms while in church, temple, mosque or other place of worship. Republican wingnut State Representative Beverly Pyle (Cedarville) said she introduced the bill so Arkansans would have the right to draw down "should a situation happen in one of our churches." What does she mean by "our churches?" : February 11: Bomb in Baghdad market kills 16 : February 12: Happy Darwin Day! Darwin's 200th Birthday and the 150th Anniversary of the publication of On The Origin of Species. : Februrary 12: Bombings in Mosul and Karbala' : February 13: 32 Shia pilgrims killed south of Baghdad. : February 13: Pres. Obama signs the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009, a.k.a. the Stimulus Bill. : February 15: Iranian Prosecutor General Dorri-Najafabadi states that "there is irrefutable evidence that adherents of the Baha'i sect are in close contact with the enemies of the Iranian nation." : February 18: Iranian judicial spokesperson Ali-Reza Jamshidi states that seven imprisoned Baha'i leaders (Fariba Kamalabadi, Jamaloddin Khanjani, Afif Naemi, Saeid Rezaie, Mahvash Sabet, Behrouz Tavakkoli, and Vahid Tizfahm) have been accused of espionage for "foreigners (read Israel) and will face trial. : February 18: Texas Gov. Rick Perry whines about the stimulus package but lacks the backbone to say 'no' to the money for his state: "My concern is there's going to be commitments attached to it that are a mile long...And we need the freedom to say 'No thanks'." So don't be a hypocrite Perry. Just take nothing. More for the states that didn't foist GW Bush on the country. : February 18: Steve Smick, 48, commits suicide with a handgun inside televangelist Robert H. Schuller's Crystal Cathedral while standing in front of a cross. : February 19: Pres. Barack Obama fulfills tradtion among new presidents by visiting Canada first as he flies to Ottawa to meet with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper. The unpopular conservative Canadian PM refuses to promise more Canadian troops for the mission in Afghanistan. : February 19: Anti-Abortion agitator Rev. Walter Hoye (Progressive Missionary Baptist Church of Berkeley) is sentenced to 30 days in jail because of his arrest last May on charges of violating clinic buffer zone restriction law, Title 8 Health and Safety Chapter 8.52: Access to Reproductive Health Care Facilities of the Oakland Municipal Code. : February 19: DC lobbyist Vicki L. Iseman settled libel suit against The New York Times without payment or retraction of the article by the newspaper. : February 20: Regulators seize Robert Allen Stanford's (Sir Robert after being "knighted" by the government/tax haven of Antigua) Stanford International Bank. U.S. SEC accuses him of defrauding investors of $8-$9 billion. : February 20: Israeli President Shimon Peres chose hard-line Likud leader Benjamin Netanyahu to form a new Israeli coalition government. : February 20: Center-Right Latvian PM Ivars Godmanis resigns in response to the demand by the People's Party and the Union of Greens and Farmers. : February 21: Another day to make Gun Nuts Proud! In Pennsylvania, pregnant 26-year-old Kenzie Marie Houk is shot to death by her boyfriend's 11 year old son, Jordan Brown. The fifth grader then got on the school bus to go to school. Houk's body was found after her 4 year old daughter told tree cutters on the property that she thought her mommie was dead. Little Jordan's father, Jack Houk, taught his son to shoot behind their farmhouse, and the two enjoyed hunting together. The 20 gauge shotgun used as a mirder weapon was a Christmas present from dad. So isn't that exactly what the NRA promotes? : February 22: Terrorist bomb blast in Hussain Square in Cairo kills a 17 year old French teenage girl and wounds 13 French citizens, 3 Saudis and 4 Egyptians. : February 23: British citizen, torture victim and Guantanamo prisoner Binyam Mohamed released. : February 24: Kentucky Republican Senator Jim Bunning apologizes to 75-year-old Ruth Bader Ginsburg for saying he believes she could die within a year from pancreatic cancer. : February 24: Australian/British/American press lord Rupert Murdoch issues unmanly quasi-apology for racist anti-Obama cartoon in his New York Post. : February 24: Guess he owns one of Kentucky's two U.S. Senate seats. Republican Senator Jim Bunning threatens that he would have grounds for a lawsuit against National Republican Senatorial Committee if it backed a GOP challenger to him in the 2010 primary. : Fabruary 24: Quasi-State of the Union Adress by Barack Obama: 42 minutes on the economy and 10 minutes on foreign policy. "In a time of crisis, we cannot afford to govern out of anger, or yield to the politics of the moment." Republican presidential wannabe Little Bobby Jindal delivers the Republican rebuttal. "Like the president's father," said Jindal, "my own parents came to this country from a distant land." Big wow Bobby. : February 24-25: The Bangladesh Rifles mutiny for better pay and are rewarded with an offer of amnesty by Bangladeshi PM Sheikh Hasina. : February 26: Arkansas Senate Judiciary Committee defeats the concealed carry in church bill on a voice vote. : February 26-28: Conservative Political Action Committee 2009 (CPAC 2009) features gaggle of political elites whose only carrer option is to exploit the self-deception of the shrinking conservative ideological minority. Unable to think realistically about the present or the near future, the assembled conduct a straw poll for their 2012 presidential favorites. Straw Poll Results: :: Mitt Romney 20% :: Bobby Jindal 14% :: Ron Paul 13% :: Sarah Palin 13% :: Newt Gingrich 10% :: Mike Huckabee 7% :: Mark Sanford 4% :: Rudy Giuliani 3% :: Tim Pawlenty 2% :: Charlie Crist 1% :: Undecided 9% ::: Effective Number of Candidates = 1.55 (with undecideds) ::: Effective Number of Candidates = 1.57 (without undecideds) : February 28: Paul Harvey, voice of conservative populism wrapped in sacchrine sentimentality, dies. March : March 1: Kansas Gov. Kathleen Sebelius accepts appointment as Secretary of Health and Human Services. : March 8: Bomb at police academy kills 28 in Baghdad. : March 9: Another blow against theocracy. Pres. Obama signs executive order overturning Bush's Oct. 2001 banning federal funding on embryonic stem cell research. : March 11: Individuals commit civil atrocities with firarms. Michael McLendon shoots and kills 10 (family members and strangers) with a semoautomatic weapon in a two county shooting spree in south Alabama before killing himself. A 17 year old gunman shoots and kills 15 in Winnenden (near Stuttgart), Germany before being killed by police. July : July 23: Convicted dog abuser Michael Vic to be released from Federal Prison in Leavenworth, Kansas. : November 28: Presidential Election in Romania (First Round) : December 12: Presidential Election in Romania (Second Round)